


Let Her Burn

by InnocentDumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knights - Freeform, Power Dynamics, References to Religion, Violence, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDumpling/pseuds/InnocentDumpling
Summary: Temari and her brothers flee the capital, desperate to avoid persecution under their father King Rasa's tyranny as he seeks to eliminate witchcraft throughout their country. What happens when they have been located after a year of concealing themselves within a remote village? “Anyone who harbours a witch is guilty by association. You did this!” - [AU] [Implied ShikaTema]
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 24
Kudos: 13
Collections: Innocent Dumpling's Naruto Collection





	1. Provincial Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have a few notes before you start reading.
> 
> Firstly, I mean no offence by anything featured in this story in relation to the topics discussed – Religion & Witch trial references.
> 
> Secondly, please keep in mind that this is an AU, the characters will not be as ‘in character’ as they usually are in my other stories. This is a different universe, they had different upbringings and live in entirely different situations than what is depicted in the anime/manga. It is only natural that they are somewhat different due to this.
> 
> Thirdly, ShikaTema interact but it is not a heavy focus for this story.
> 
> Lastly, this does include references to abusive relationships (not ShikaTema of course) so if that is a trigger for you it might not be suitable.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little AU!

It was the start of a new day, the ungodly cry of the village rooster singing through the silence of the small community was proof of that. Temari’s hands trace into the depths of her linen pockets. The gentle caress of the morning sun greeting her cheeks as she slipped out the front door of her tiny cottage, a messily woven woollen shawl draped around her shoulders as she shivered. As always, it was bone numbingly fresh at such an early hour in autumn, and despite her best attempts to keep her temperature somewhat regulated, it was almost impossible. Sighing heavily, the blonde’s hands trace up her arms, rubbing roughly in the hopes that the friction would provide temporary relief; the wooden water pail she was carrying on her forearm brushing against her elbow awkwardly.  
  
Goatskin shoes squelch into the muddy footpath as she trudged towards the well situated in the centre of the village; the iciness of the mud seeping through her shoes leaving her toes numb. Life was not comfortable, nor was it easy, but it was simple and for that fact alone she was incredibly grateful. Her feet draw to a stop as she reached the water source, it was a blessing they even had one in such a remote location. It was something her brothers had concluded was a necessity for their own protection; after all, a single woman travelling thirty minutes to get a day's worth of water was hardly safe. Temari’s calloused fingertips brush knowingly against the sloppily done brickwork as she made her way to the metal handle. It was only a few moons ago that she had watched her brothers and others in the township slave over digging and installing it. A true act of love and dedication for the safety of the women in their community.  
  
Slowly turning the handle, the pail attached to the apparatus rose from the depths filled with water. _I need a change of pace_ , she muses silently to herself as she placed her own pail on the edge of the well, proceeding to tip the water into it _; Maybe I’ll go into the field. I don’t see the harm in getting a little practice in._ Every day since her and her brothers arrived at the humble village had been somewhat cautiously carried out for a multitude of reasons, the primary being fear; of being found by their father, of being caught practising magic and of being exposed as a witch in their new community. It was crippling, changing who she and her brothers were at their very core over the course of the year they had spent as their aliases. Weathered fingertips wrap around the handle of her pail as she lifts it off the ledge and lowers it to the ground. Lips twist as she glances around the small village, there was not a soul to be seen. _What’s the harm in darting off for a little?_ She muses with a smile, her feet instinctively leading her away from the centre of the village and off to the open field off to the side.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she presses her eyes shut. The chilly air wraps around her figure as she lifts her arms above her head, a broad grin seizing her lips as she arches her body; stretching blissfully as the warmth of the morning sun continued to grace upon her skin. Shoulders relaxing, the witch’s arms dropped to her sides as she strode forward, making a beeline for a tree a short distance from the village. It had been roughly a year since she and her siblings had made the village their home after fleeing the bustling city streets of Suna. The day they were welcomed into the small community with open arms had to be one of the happiest moments of her life. After their arduous journey in search of safety, it seemed as if all hope had been lost until they happened upon the remote village. But despite their kindness, she could never fully detail why they fled the capital. It was impossible to fathom how they would react to the news that they were harbouring a witch, let alone three ostracised members of the royal family. Furthermore, divulging such dangerous information would ultimately place them in danger, something she would never forgive herself for. For now, the current situation would suit them best, as scholars back home said time and time again; _Ignorance is bliss.  
  
_Slinking around the tree trunk so that her back was facing the village, she stretched out her arms and quickly wove signs. Her hands freeze for a short moment, golden light flickering through her irises as her fingers caress the air. Tiny ribbons of wind trail after her fingertips as she glides them rhythmically through the air before her over and over. A gentle smile crosses Temari's lips as she relaxes against the grandfather tree; eyes softening as she slid her back down the trunk, her rear settling in a small patch of dry dirt. _I wonder what mother would think if she knew we were driven into hiding like this?_ Temari wonders, lifting both hands upwards as she focused her magic into her palms and stared into the clear morning sky above _; It would’ve been nice to share this with her and to learn from her. I still don’t know much about my magic._ The chatter of birds circling above interrupts her trail of thought, magic dissipating as her hands dropped down into her lap.  
  
There was no doubt that the premature passing of her mother left a gaping hole in her heart. She was only a child at the time, but that didn’t stop her father from forcing her and her two younger brothers from having to watch their beloved mother burn at the stake. Her blood-curdling screams filled the air as her father, the king professed to the kingdom that no one was above the law. Eyes welling, the blonde blinks back tears. Even now, years after her brutal murder, the memory of the repugnant stench of burning flesh stung at her nostrils, and the sight of her skin splitting and peeling away from her muscles, fat oozing from the gashes as she withered against her wooden perch haunted her. The whole experience was nothing short of traumatic. Sighing heavily, the blonde crosses her legs, eyes fluttering shut as she grips her knees and rolls her shoulders back, straightening her posture. _I need to focus_ , she notes, her magic flurrying around her figure, strands of golden hair wisping across her cheeks. Her hands slip from her knees, wrists flicking upwards as air pushed her form off the ground, levitating a little.  
  
An unfamiliar muffled voice protrudes from behind her and within a split second a cold blade slithers across her throat, causing her to fall back to the ground hard and fast. Eyes widen as panic envelops her, hands clasping together as she weaves various hand signs desperately to no avail. The perpetrator’s hand tugs her hair roughly as he turned her to face him; the stench of his poor dental hygiene almost knocking her out as his face drew close to her own. The tip of his blade traces across her slender throat threateningly as the thunder of hooves rang through the air. “There’s no doubt who you are, the excommunicated Princess Temari of Sunagakure,” he notes smugly, squishing her cheeks between his thumb and forefinger as he examined her carefully; “Look at the state of you. You appear as if you are nothing more than a peasant if I didn’t know any better. But this face, I know this face anywhere.” The unknown knight snickers as he releases her chin, backhanding her face without any restraint; “Now get up, time to take you back to his majesty. I can’t wait to see the look on your pretty scared face when he gets his hands on you once more.”  
  
Head pounding wildly, Temari struggles upright, her face throbbing as a red welt appeared across her right cheek; _It was only a matter of time until the king located us. I had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon._ Her feet slip from beneath her as the knight reaches forward lifting her to her feet, pressing his blade to her pulsing throat once more. Soiled fingers dig into her messy blonde hair as he pushes her forward towards the prison cell attached to a horse stationed farther down the path; frustration consuming the cruel man. “Don’t get any ideas! That blade of mine subdues all magical powers. So as long as it makes contact with your putrid skin, that despicable magic of yours is null and void,” he states confidently, a hint of amusement evident in his voice as he manhandles her. There was something about manhandling witches that excited him. Perhaps it was the look of sheer terror as he pressed a blade to their throats; or maybe it was simply because he was overpowering someone with power greater than his own with no means to fight back. _Anti-magic cuffs are for inexperienced cowards_ , he muses to himself; fingers tightening their grip on her locks as he inches closed to her hair, inhaling the scent of fear as it clung to her. It was addictive.  
  
Temari kicks her legs wildly in protest, hands flying as she tries to fight off his death grip until a series of blood-curdling screams rings through the vicinity; the clash of metal following soon after. Eyes quivering, the blonde’s arms fall limp at her side; heart dropping instantly. “They didn’t do anything wrong!” she howls out, her voice cracking as emotion overtook her; _How could they? Attacking unarmed civilians for no reason at all!_ Hands tremble as wide stormy eyes stare at the horizon in disbelief; silently waiting for something, anything to indicate that the defenceless individuals she knew and loved were still breathing, but only screams of terror filled the air. They shouldn’t punish them for associating with her. But it was clear that they did.  
  
Beady black eyes sear into the back of her head as he gripped her throat roughly with one hand, forcing her gaze to remain steady on the horizon. “I can assure you, not one of those souls will be left breathing after my men are done with them,” he growls lowly, his pungent breath caressing the back of her neck as he spoke; “Guess what? It’s your fault. Anyone who harbours a witch is guilty by association. You did this!”  
  
His malicious words cut deep. It was difficult to know whether such a statement was more painful than the throbbing bruise he had planted on her cheek. He wasn’t wrong, that was by far the worst part. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as his soiled fingertips constricted around her neck, restricting her breathing. Eyes tear up as the strong scent of smoke wafts into the sky, a black streak gliding through the air from over the hill; _It’s started._ It didn’t matter to King Rasa or his army if the village was filled with peaceful magic practitioners who aided nearby villages; or even that they never used their own skills for violence or personal vendettas. They were just labelled as filth, a scourge upon the kingdom that threatened the balance of power in the King’s eyes. It was hard to believe she once referred to him as 'father'. He was never worthy of such a title, not when there was never an ounce of love in his heart for her or her siblings.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Temari strains her fingers at both of her sides, knuckles buckling as tiny pockets of air swirled in her right palm. She needed to escape to protect her younger brothers and the remaining villagers at all costs, now was not the time for pacifism. Fighting back was their only means of survival at this point, desperate times called for desperate measures. Temari bites down hard on her bottom lip, drawing blood; swiftly slipping her right hand upwards, dragging her thumb through the red substance.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” the male barks as he slams her to the ground, gauntlet clad fist clenched as he rolls her onto her back and pins her down with his free hand. “You are too late, Princess,” he jeers, dark eyes fixed on her lips _. If she thinks her devil spells will protect her from the righteous hand of God she is mistaken. I don't need the anti-magic dagger to teach her this lesson_ , the knight notes, silently sheathing his dagger in its hilt as he scrunched his nose in disgust; "I bet they've gutted those two witch loving brothers of yours by now. Serves them right. God is good."  
  
Wincing, the blonde slid her blood-tainted thumb down the centre of her opposing palm, heat coursing through her veins as she peeled her thumb from her skin. “I never wanted to attack with the intent to kill, my magic doesn’t exist for that purpose. But I will make an exception for you and your wretched excuse for a soul,” she mutters under her breath, bright eyes fixed on his hovering fist as she shot him a knowing smirk, the final words rolling from her tongue; “I cannot sit by idly while those I care for are slain!” Her eyes flutter shut, hands weaving signs for a short moment before flicking open once more. A glimmer of light shooting cyclically through her irises as she flicks her right hand in his direction; within a blink of an eye, the knight is flung backwards, landing heavily on his rear as she struggles to her feet. _I don’t have the energy to sustain a prolonged engagement. I need to make this fast before he whips out that heinous anti-magic weapon again_ , she notes strategically; eyes fixed on his feet as she flicked her splayed fingertips upwards in a short but sharp motion, the nauseating sound of bones breaking whipping through the air.  
  
Crying in agony the knight lunges forward, armour-clad hands nursing his shattered ankles as he shook with uncontrollable rage. “You think that’s all it will take? I am a man of God. I will not die at your hands!” the man growls, malice dripping from his voice as he spoke. _Her complete and utter disrespect for authority is mind-blowing._ _The fact that she is the firstborn of someone as vigilant and righteous as King Rasa is repugnant. The corruption of magic has stained her very soul_. A quivering hand slides up the side of his leg, reaching for the anti-magic dagger sheathed in his belt; “I don’t give a shit what the King wants at this point. That disrespect will not go unpunished. I’ll cut you down and pluck those pretty little eyes of yours right out of your skull as proof of your slaughter if I have to.”  
  
Without warning, a dagger somersaults through the air, burrowing itself deep into his hand, pinning it to the ground just short of the knight reaching his dagger. A howl rips through the vicinity as a brown-haired knight slowly approaches, hands slipping deep in his pockets as he eyes his whimpering ‘comrade’ cautiously. “Don’t even think of reaching for that. This is all your own doing, Sir Satetsu,” he states calmly, his voice lacking even a dash of empathy; “Her highness has outwitted you. This is the end of the line for you. Checkmate.” Smirking he turns to gaze across at the blonde, bowing his head slightly in respect before turning back at the pathetic man withering before them; his free hand reaching for the blade that skewered the other.  
  
Temari eyes the ponytailed knight carefully, his handsome face pressed with a somewhat bold smirk as their eyes locked, hitting her hard in the chest with one mere glance. _Who is he? Why would a knight of all people help me after witnessing me use magic?_ It had to be a trap of some kind. Whatever the case, the topic and his freakishly good looks would have to wait. She quickly tears her gaze back to her target, slowly walking forward with her right-hand outstretched, twisting violently; streams of wind shoot wildly from her palm, impaling her aggressor violently. Satetsu gasps for air, a hand clutching at the gaping hole in his throat as blood filled his mouth; dark eyes widening with terror as she loomed overhead, stern eyes fixed on his pitiful expression as she slammed a foot down onto his chest, lifting her chin nonchalantly. “Dying in an unmarked ditch is nothing short of what you deserve. May you never rest in peace,” she taunts, a violent series of whimpers escaping him in response as his bloodied gauntlet reaches up to her desperately. His remaining hand traces across the gaping holes in his blood-soaked chainmail, eyes rolling back into his skull until he saw only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this short story, it’s my first AU in over a decade and was supposed to be a one shot for my portfolio but instead, it has become a two shot as I really got invested in this concept. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and for taking the time to read my content. It means so much to me. If you enjoyed it, please be sure to leave a review as I’d love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Innocent Blood

Shoulders slackening, Temari’s gaze flicks over her shoulder at the thick black cloud spewing from her village. Hot tears sting at her eyes as she clenches her fists and turns to face the ponytailed stranger. Now was not the time for emotions to get the best of her, nor was it to be wasted. They were counting on her, and with no magic-user or warrior amongst them they had little to no hope of actually defending themselves; she had to get to them fast. Teal eyes narrow as Temari stands her ground, “I don’t know who you are, but don’t think for one second that you can refer to me by my old title. I sure as hell do not need your help.”  
  
“I’m Sir Shikamaru of Nara. Look, do whatever you want, I just figured you might appreciate help from an ally,” Shikamaru states bluntly, his eyes fixed on the sizable bruise on her cheek; a kind gift from Sir Satetsu no doubt. Fighting the brutality shown by the king’s army such as this was one of the many reasons he joined the league of knights. “If they see even a glimpse of you then you’re as good as dead,” he responds, slipping a hand behind his neck, scratching it somewhat awkwardly. _You’re one of those unreasonable feminists, aren’t you?_ Sure, he was just freshly knighted and somehow got stuck with the menial task of steering the horse-drawn prison cell for the patrol, but that didn’t mean he had no conscience. He knew that picking his battles was the only way to incite change. Silently freeing captured magic users at nightfall and guiding them to safety was all he could manage for now, but it was better than nothing. Some lives saved were better than none. But if she was denying his help, who was he to argue? So be it.  
  
“Would an ally watch on as I struggle for my life?” she retorts, pain evident in her voice as she stares him down, “I have no time for this, just stay out of my way. Without magic, you cannot help even if you wanted.” _I'm wasting precious time!_ She notes urgently, proceeding to take several steps back towards the road, refusing to turn her back to the male before her. Eyes lock with his sincere gaze for a short moment as she turns on her heel and rushes up the main road. There was no strategy at this point, only urgency and desperation.  
  
“So troublesome,” Shikamaru sighs, watching her rush aimlessly up the gravel road. _Emotional and wounded. That sure makes for a deadly combination,_ he notes silently; _I have never garnered that response. Is she a fool or just overconfident?  
  
_Slinking over the crest of the hill the blonde scans the area from the safety of the tall grass, reading the situation carefully. It was dire, at least eight knights were lurking in the centre of the village and all twelve villagers were lined up, hands restrained with their hands behind their backs; even the elderly and children were restrained. _Thank God that was just vandalism,_ Temari notes as she eyes a burning house; it could’ve been far worse, and she knew it. Were they waiting for the prison cart? It was difficult to know. But rescuing the villagers without putting them in danger would be somewhat difficult.  
  
Heart racing, she slowly rises to her feet, cautiously descending the hill. Teal eyes dart from knight to knight, as she quickly weaves hand signs and proceeds to extend a hand cautiously, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Taking a deep breath, her goatskin shoes press into the moist ground, squelching faintly as she creeps into the village, sticking close to the nearest cottage as she makes her way towards the centre. Her face juts out around the corner of the building, gaze wandering, searching for her brothers until they were spotted; backs pressed up against the well just a click away from the others. Lips twisting, Temari's eyes narrow as heat flutters in her chest, malice filled eyes searing into the backs of two knights assaulting her siblings. There was no doubt that they were aware of their former status, especially given their 'special treatment' as punching bags.  
  
Mind ablaze with fury, she steps out, wind streaming from her palm. Eyes lit with rage as she lifted the two stocky knights tormenting her beloved siblings half a meter off the ground. Their legs twitch aimlessly until she flicks her wrist, slamming their heavy figures up against the nearest mud-brick house. The whole situation is beyond infuriating. _Who are they to come into our quiet life and wreak havoc?_ Her chest rises and falls as a pit of anxiety stirs within her, the clink of metal rushing to their prisoners as she nervously turns, her eyes scanning the warriors as they sneer at her and ready their weapons. It was hardly fair, six to one given that two of them were out cold; not that they would care. Twisting her lips, Temari straightens her posture; “Release my people. Do this and you will go unharmed,” she calls out boldly, her hand dropping to her side in a final attempt to make peace and avoid casualties. There was no need for them to respond, their answer was clear the instant they stepped foot in the village. They wanted more victims for their wretched witch trials, and there was no way they were leaving empty-handed. _What right does Father or any of you have to decide what is right or wrong? I didn’t choose to be born this way!  
  
_A chorus of throaty laughter fills the vicinity as a blond male kicks one of the younger villager’s backs, forcing him to faceplant into the mud face first, hands twitching behind his back as the assailant steps forward. His jolly gaze darts from comrade to comrade before locking with her own. “Thank you for your generous offer Princess Temari, but you’re forgetting one thing,” he replies snidely, the corners of his eyes curving upwards as amusement beams from his visage, chin lifting upwards as a manic grin seizes his lips; “We don’t make bargains with witches. Even royal ones.” Within a split second of his sentence ending he lunges downward, his sword burrowing into the back of the young man, running him through. A piercing cry fills the air as the victim twitches helplessly for a few moments. He fell limp.  
  
Temari’s eyes widen as rage consumes her whole, a shaky hand flicking in the despicable man’s direction as hot tears spill endlessly from her trembling eyes. _He’s an animal! To attack an unarmed, restrained civilian like that just to toy with me is beyond immoral!_ Her mind screams out, heart racing as she bit her tongue; it was clear he was attempting to unnerve her; to elicit an emotional onslaught in which she would undoubtedly leave an opening for them to exploit. She grits her teeth, her line of vision scanning the distraught faces of her neighbours and brothers. _They have me cornered, I bet this was their plan all along,_ She notes silently, fingertips tingling as she fought the urge to break the neck of the smug knight standing over the ill-fated young man. _If I do anything aggressive right now they will just slaughter more of them. All of them are hostages with their goal simply being my capture._ Their willingness to forfeit the lives of many in order to obtain one was beyond horrendous, it was inexplicably cruel.  
  
“Now I have your attention milady,” the knight jeers, kicking the body beside him cruelly as he smirks in amusement. “I need the names of your fellow witches and warlocks within this community," he demands, eyes curving upwards a fraction as amusement grips his features; "We know all magic folk live in communities for protection and that your brothers never had an aptitude for magic. I need names or another one of them will meet the devil sooner than God intended.”  
  
Chest constricting as her anxiety rose, the blonde scowled at the man before her; he meant every word, there was no doubt about it. But what made her so valuable? Her status or was it her father’s excuse to punish her himself? Everything about the society her father created was disturbing. “There are no other names to offer you,” she replies simply, her tearful gaze tearing back up to his scarred face once more as she lowers her defensive hand; “They are simply innocent, kind people who merely sheltered my brothers and I without knowing my secret or anything about us. They just saw runaway children, desperate to survive and they gave us that chance.” She swallows hard as a pit settles in her stomach, _I need to repay them, this cannot and will not be the end. I refuse to accept this and simply watch them perish.  
  
_A fake gasp escapes the blonde knight. “Did you hear that, lads? There are no other witches here!” He repeats, false surprise evident in his voice as he turns to look over his shoulder. “I guess we better go since we are wasting our time,” he adds sarcastically; _She must think we are idiots. As if we have not heard that pathetic excuse before._ He slowly sheathes his sword and walks in an arc towards the well, his eyes fixed on Temari as he smiles knowingly. “Fellas, what’s the one rule King Rasa taught us all in the witch-hunting briefing all those years ago?”  
  
“A witch’s word cannot be trusted,” replies one of the knights from over her shoulder, struggling to his feet, his comrade slumped up against his form after their initial run-in with her. “They are only good for three things: fucking, torturing and kindling,” he spits venomously with a smirk, eyes tracing up and down her curvaceous figure in a repulsive manner.  
  
Temari’s eyes widen as she realises what is about to take place, her body instinctively rushing forward as the blond knight grips Gaara’s neck roughly; a dagger pressed tightly against his throat as he lifted the teen mid-air. “No! No! No!” she cries, hands burrowing through her hair as she freezes and drops to her knees; a tortured expression masking her beautiful features as she stares up at her youngest brother’s smiling face, tears rolling down his bloodied cheeks as he meets her gaze. “I’ll do anything! Take me to court, I’ll go willingly! Have your way with me. I don’t care. Just don’t harm my brothers!” She begs shamelessly, hands slipping down to her thighs as she stares up at the horrifying individual; “Please! Anything but that!” _He’s won. I have no cards left to play. The second they had my brothers and the townspeople as leverage they won, Shikamaru was right.  
  
_“Temari, I’ll gladly die if it means you will live,” Gaara calls out somewhat calmly, his features softening as he looks across at his distraught older sister and two knights kneel beside her, fiddling with anti-magic cuffs. “Don’t hold back. Break the cycle of hate,” he adds as he feels a sharp throbbing sensation emit from his throat. A warm rush of crimson liquid flows down his neck as his eyes tremble knowingly. The knight’s blood-soaked blade comes into view as he withdraws it from the significant gash in his victim's neck, releasing Gaara from his grip. His lifeless body slumps down into the mud.  
  
Kankuro lunges forward, his eyes quaking. “You bastard! Who do you think you are!” He howls, eyes lit with rage as he stares at his brother’s motionless body in disbelief, tears filling his eyes. _This can’t be happening!  
  
_“How dare you!” Temari screeches, eyes trembling as her wrists flick the two knights through the air. The blood-curdling screech shatters several nearby windows; her magic spiralling out of control, emotions consuming her. She rises to her feet, hands weaving signs for a few split seconds before extending both palms forward; two javelins of wind running her brother’s murderer through in an instant. His eyes widen in shock as he falls forward to his knees, eyes locked with hers before toppling down heavily into the mud. Exhaling heavily, the blonde squeezes her eyes closed, the pair of knights she flung through the air, rushing forward once more, tackling her to the ground as they force the cuffs onto her wrists. One knight traces his depraved hands over her breasts despicably as he pulls her to her knees.  
  
The stockier of the two knights leans forward, gripping her chin roughly as he examines her grief-stricken visage. “You know, it’s a waste for such a beautiful woman to be a witch, just like her mother,” he states matter-of-factly as she shakes free from his touch; “So feisty too! I think she would be a lot of fun to toy with.”  
  
“Fuck that, let her burn,” the taller knight snarls as he glares down at her, a hand yanking the chainmail of his comrade pulling him backwards. “We don’t have time to fuck around. Let’s signal for Shikamaru to bring the cart up and get these cursed individuals back to the capital,” he states flatly releasing his grip and turning to walk over to Kankuro. “Keep it in your pants and spend a few coins on a lady at the brothel when we get back. At least she won’t bite your dick like the last one did to someone on the other patrol.”  
  
A loud audible groan sounds from the opposite end of the village center, catching the knights minding the villagers off guard as Shikamaru emerges from the shadows; an exasperated expression printed across his features as he makes his way over to the well. “You guys always have to take things too far, don’t you?” He states flatly, eyes narrowing as he takes note of Gaara’s limp body alongside that of one of his former comrades; “You should’ve left them all alone.” His gaze flicks back to that of the armour-clad males standing before him, hands weaving manically as a golden light flicks through his irises; shadows shooting outwards from his own, seizing those of the knights in the vicinity one by one until they were completely and utterly incapacitated.  
  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me! You were one of them all along?” One of the incapacitated knights screeches, eyeballs darting in Shikamaru’s direction as fury consumes him.  
  
Temari’s eyes widen in shock as she gazes up at the knight standing before her. _He is a warlock? He could’ve just told me that surely!_ She notes in complete shock as she struggles to her feet; hands still incarcerated by the anti-magic cuffs the wretched knights had inflicted upon her. “You’re a little late if you intended to save lives,” Temari howls, storming up to the knight in question; “You were watching, weren’t you? You stood by idly as my brother and that poor man were both slain in cold blood.” It was painful to even say the words out loud.  
  
Shikamaru’s eyes narrow, fists tightening as he tried his best to keep them steady in order to lock the enemies in their place for as long as possible. “Listen here, Princess. It might surprise you but not everyone has the guts to put their secret out there! I’m fond of living and not too keen on getting burnt at the stake,” he fires back, voice dripping with sarcasm with a hint of irritation. _Typical royal thinking everyone should automatically not value their lives,_ he notes somewhat bitterly, until his eyes drags across to gaze upon her once more; her once confident expression now masked by desperation and anguish. It was impossible to not feel for the demanding woman. Sighing heavily, his gaze softens, sympathy exuding from him as he felt his heart break further the deeper he searched her stormy eyes; “You need to go. Get everyone and just leave. I can only hold them for so long, but you can’t get your hands free from those cuffs until it drains every last drop of your magic. Based on what I’ve seen of your powers, it’s going to take a while."  
  
What on earth is he thinking? One minute he was harping on about how much he valued his life and the next he was staying behind so they could escape. “I can’t go!” she fires back her eyes desperately searching his own as she tugged his arm roughly; “This is my battle to fight. I don’t need or want you to sacrifice yourself. I am not afraid to die.” It was a lie, a blatant one at that and yet she couldn’t help but say it out loud. She doesn’t want to be afraid, but that doesn’t stop hot tears from streaming down her face as she stares up into the kind eyes of the man standing before her. _I am stronger than this. What’s wrong with me?  
  
_“I’m not asking for your permission. I wanted to protect you, no matter what the consequences were,” Shikamaru argues irritably, a single hand drifting from his locked position; magic wavering as he brushes her tears from her cheek thoughtfully. _Maybe next time we meet things will be different,_ the knight muses to himself, his hand slipping back into its former position; _Maybe next life we will be free.  
  
_Temari trembles, her eyes locked on the noble knight before her as she feels the heat from his touch linger on her cheek. If things were different, perhaps they could live freely without fear of persecution. Free to laugh, free to smile, hell; even free to explore what the flutter she felt in her chest every time she looked upon his face might mean. But that was not the hand fate had dealt them, and it was unfathomable to even imagine what that would feel like. Taking a deep breath, the blonde looks back at the knights, their fingers wriggling as her comrade’s shadow magic slowly weakens before her very eyes.  
  
Time was running out.  
  
“You will burn at the stake for this Shikamaru, don’t think you will escape persecution simply because of your status!” One of the knights howls out, clearly irked by the discourse between the two magic users.  
  
“So be it! It’s too troublesome to live in a world full of hate anyway,” Shikamaru growls back at the unknown man; his arms growing heavy as his strength fades. _Why does this damn spell need to be so damn exhausting? I need to keep this up for a little longer.  
  
_Pressing her lips together tightly, Temari tears herself from Shikamaru’s side; rushing to lift Kankuro to his feet. “Go! I’ll follow you, I promise,” she urges desperately, pushing him towards the villagers who slowly rise to their feet. Her troubled gaze searches her sibling's as he stared back at her unsurely, “I mean it. Please, I can’t lose you too.”  
  
“Temari,” he whispers softly in response, unsure of what to say next as she pushes him towards the villagers once more. “If you don’t come, I’ll never forgive you,” he states bluntly, brows furrowed as he stares up at his older sister for a moment before heading off in the direction of the villagers. _Please don’t try to be a hero. Listen to what the guy said and live to fight another day.  
  
_Temari’s shoulders relax as she approaches the shadow user. “This isn’t over. I’ll find you. I’ll stop them before they can get you back to the capital,” she declares, quivering eyes locking with Shikamaru’s; her chest constricting as she registers the lack of hope in his eyes, “I won’t let you die for me.” The blonde flicks her bound hands up, seizing his chin as her lips crashed upon his for a short moment. Heat flushes across her face as she reluctantly pulls back, heart pounding she turns to pursue her brother and the others into the outskirts of the neighbouring forest. The clash of metal rings through the air as she slinked into its shadowy depths. She couldn’t look back, she wouldn’t.  
  
Life was unfair. It was not going to get easier, not without a fight or bloodshed. But it was time to stand up, to obliterate the wheel and trigger a reformation of the abhorrent society her father had the nerve to create. There would be more innocent blood spilt, there was no question about it.  
  
Perhaps one day the concept of a peaceful society would be a reality. Maybe then it would be absurd to hear someone call out something as callous as, “Let Her Burn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this two-part story, I know it's a little outside my usual category and deals with darker themes.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story please be sure to leave a review as I’d love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I have a few other ShikaTema & Naruto stories up on my account (with more to come). You can [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Naruto_Collection) to check them out if you're hungry for more content about this amazing ship. 
> 
> If you want to chat you can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ImpureDumpling).


End file.
